swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Green tentacle
Thank you very much! Consider yourself welcomed too :P --Xwing328 16:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Sysop Would you object to me making you an admin? My sig until I fix my new one *Certainly not. Thanks. Green Tentacle (Talk) 16:18, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Green tentacle, I heard about the place and made an article, as well as a maintenance template, I can make a welcome template for you if you want. Brain40 *Okay. Brain40 Thanks! Thanks for the warm welcome! =) I'm here to help with some policy pages etc. stuff, as I seem to be specialized in helping new Wikia wikis. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hi there! I was thinking that the main page still has a few redlinks, like "Star Wars Merchandise Wiki:Article navigation". I checked what it looks like in Wookieepedia and this brought a few things into my mind: 1) it's an awful template mess and 2) if/when we create it, what shall we insert into it? One thing would be something like Toy companies => Hasbro/Kenner and list those action figure waves under it, but what else? I just want to see the main page finished, red-link free. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 15:37, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, something's up at the main page. At least it's not a redirect. Somehow the link "click for article navigation" takes you to "Star Wars Merchandise Wiki:Article navigation", but I guess that's cause I cut a lot of code off from it since we have no categories like "battles" etc. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:28, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Upload form Thanks for adding that text for MediaWiki:Uploadtext. I really hate to be a "copyright Nazi" but license is an important thing, it's just that some people don't seem to be understanding very basic English. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:56, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *I was hoping the fact that the template code was there would make people realise they're supposed to use it. Clearly not, though. Hopefully, now I've copied the warning from Wookieepedia, they might listen. Green Tentacle (Talk) 13:01, 26 February 2007 (UTC) **No, they won't. They never do. :P 05:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Front page and more I've created that Welcome, newcomers page. It's not a direct copy from Wookieepedia, but instead a copy of Prison Break Wiki's welcome page that in turn was copied from Wookieepedia rather long time ago. I was also thinking...would the mailing list be useful for the project or what? ;) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:37, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Help I created an account on here almost a year ago and I hardly did anything on here. I tried to log on today but I was blocked for sock puppetry. When I first found this site I used my wookieepedia name, but when I got more interested in it I wanted to change my name to something more "Merchandise-y" so I changed it to Sir Figurelot. I want to contribute here but I cant because User:Darth Oblivion blocked me. I have collected Star Wars Figures for 12 years now and have over a thousand figures. I can be a great help to the site and I also have lots of questions about the figures. I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me contribute. Thank you so much. User:Sir Figurelot Star Wars wikis footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You can feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 17:39, 19 September 2007 (UTC) *I like the idea and at least two of the other admins do too. I'll ask Xwing328 what he thinks next time he appears and get it added. Green Tentacle (Talk) 18:57, 24 September 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, I like it. —Xwing328(Talk) 22:15, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ***Cool -- would it be okay to add it to the main page? -- Danny (talk) 16:17, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ****Done. Green Tentacle (Talk) 21:15, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi, so far I've done the Elite Forces of the Republic and related pages but I've kept most of the packaging for the figures I've bought so I can really help (I have LOTS of figures!). I'm an admin on SWGames and I probably will be one on the Ratchet wiki soonish. I'm a HUGE star Wars fan and I like pretty much every aspect of it. Please see my user page!!! :) thanks, [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Talk']] 18:30, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Blocked * Hi, I'm sorry that I can't put this onto your Wookieepedia talk page and that this is unrelated to the SWMW, but I have been blocked by Darth Culator for editing the page "Kyle Katarn/temp", and therefore can't contact an admin on wookieepedia. This appeared to be a joke article, so all that I did was put the temple onto it and was therefore blocked, on the basis that I "vandalised a WIP article". I was not contacted by Culator to stop editing this, I was outright blocked straight away. I have not vandalised any paes in the past, and do not think that what I did was vandalism (you can check my history if you wish to), as the page is clearly not canonical information on Kyle Katarn and is a joke article (and I don't see why this should be there in the first place). Therefore, could you please at least contact Culator as to why I received this block, or, if you see fit, let me be able to edit again. Thank you, 05:30, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ** Sorry to have bothered you with this- SFH has now contacted Culator. Thanks anyway, 07:06, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 1 week block on Star Wars Wikia Well if you don't like having to block somebody over something this minor then why do u proceed? Look, I don't know why you guys have a problem with me contributing to the wiki, I'm just editing, nothing bad. Not the other way around. Why are you guys like against me on every little thing I do on the wiki? It's not like I'm vandalising pages or trolling because that is stupid and this whole thing of me being banned for a week over just adding some stuff you didn't want me to is (and I'm sorry for saying so, but) rather stupid. I'm sorry for everything I just said but I'm just kinda stressed out right now. However, maybe I should have listened to u guys and not done what u didn't want me to do. So I'm sorry that I didn't listen. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC). *Wookieepedia has certain policies that users need to follow. Darth Nihilus is a featured article and we tend to be very picky about changes to those since they represent the best articles we have. As other users pointed out, Wookieepedia uses past tense for everything so every affiliation is former, nothing is current. I would have just given you a warning, if you hadn't previously been warned about the three-revert rule. With that warning already on your talk page you were on thin ice to keep adding it in after multiple users reverted it. Please don't take it personally; nobody has a problem with you contributing to the wiki, but you should listen to what other users have to say when they offer advice. If you think a change should be made to an article and somebody disagrees, take it to the article's talk page for discussion rather than just adding it again. Green Tentacle (Talk) 19:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *Alright. I wasn't on thin ice though! But okay I'll do that in future. - StarWizardWars. Workmark and Background So can the Star Wars Merchandise Wiki have a Wordmark and Background? Byzantinefire 00:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates So can the SW Merchandise be Affiliated with Disney and Lucasfilm Wiki. Byzantinefire 22:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC)